La partida de Wolfram
by Sakura-chan05
Summary: Wolfram ha decidido no esperar más a Yuuri, tal vez nunca el Maou correspondiese sus sentimientos ... Yuuram!


Ni este anime ni sus personajes me pertenecen… si me perteneciesen hace mucho tiempo Wolfram y Yuuri se hubiesen casado!! …

Empecemos!! …

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

La partida de Wolfram

Estaba decidido… ese mismo día partiría, aún era temprano…

Nadie lo sabía, lo había mantenido todo el tiempo en secreto

-Yuuri…- dijo entre suspiros el rubio, estaba seguro de que Yuuri nunca correspondería sus sentimientos… ya que aunque nadie pensase en Yuuri como él…

Al Maou le daba lo mismo.

Dejaría una carta antes de irse…

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

-Oh Heika!! Por que no quiere venir a estudiar conmigo!! Acaso me odia?… Oh no! Me odia!.- decía Günter dramatizando como siempre.

-No es eso Günter simplemente estoy muy cansado; pero no te preocupes dentro de un momento regresaré para continuar las clases- mintió Yuuri que en verdad estaba preocupado por Wolfram, no lo había visto en casi toda la mañana, ni siquiera en el desayuno… y eso definitivamente era raro en el rubio pues usualmente "vigilaba" al pelinegro para que no lo "engañase"…

-Tiene razón Heika, tiene que descansar, su salud es lo primero- dijo Günter con adoración.

-Dentro de un rato volveré- le contestó Yuuri, encaminándose a su habitación donde suponía que estaría el de los ojos verdes.

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

-Maldición…-masculló el Maou por lo bajo -todo esto es mi culpa- susurró el pelinegro; soltando una carta que cayó al suelo. Después se dirigió a la caballeriza donde suponía que estaría el rubio si aún no era tarde…

En la carta Wolfram decía que se había ido para no volver… jamás

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

El ex-príncipe se encontraba cabalgando no muy lejos del castillo.

Sus pensamientos se dirigían a un "henachoko infiel" intentaría olvidarlo aunque no estaba muy seguro de lograrlo… sin embargo no volvería a su lado; ya no quería sufrir más…

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

En el camino a la caballeriza había empujado a muchas sirvientas no había tenía ni tiempo para disculparse, pues en su mente sólo había espacio para cierto mazoku impulsivo.

-Por fin… llegué- pensó Yuuri cuando finalmente llegó a la caballeriza, pero cuando se dio cuenta que allí no había nadie sus esperanzas de hallar a Wolfram empezaron a flaquear… sin embargo vio que sólo faltaba un caballo, y había huellas que marcaban un camino… sin pensarlo dos veces montó su caballo y fue en busca de su hermoso mazoku.

Mientras tanto Wolfram había parado para descansar y después de sentarse bajo un árbol cayó profundamente dormido.

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

Yuuri se encontraba sobre su caballo en una colina, buscando a Wolfram, pues se había dado cuenta cuanto significaba el rubio para él en el momento en el cual creyó perderlo… y de repente vio a una persona descansando contra un árbol con una hermosa cabellera rubia… definitivamente ese era Wolfram.

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

Cuando llegó donde se encontraba Wolfram, bajó de su caballo y abrazó al rubio cuidadosamente para que no se despertara…

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

-Dónde estoy??… un momento… en brazos de quien estoy!!??- fueron los pensamientos de Wolfram al despertarse.

-Hasta que despertaste…-dijo el Maou con dulzura… como respuesta Wolfram se sonrojó.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio con cierta tristeza

-¿No es obvio?, vengo a recuperarte… Wolf, se que nunca he sido el prometido perfecto… pero… yo…, lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que… que... - dijo el Maou, definitivamente el coraje que tenía hace unos momentos se estaba desvaneciendo, -Wolfram, quédate por favor! - finalizó el pelinegro.

-Yuuri… yo creí que tu…-empezó el ex-príncipe, sin embargo quedó callado al sentir unos labios besándolo. Después de unos momentos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos…

Sin duda el bishounen estaba más que contento con la actitud de su prometido... Pero aún había algo que le quería decir…

-Wolf, debemos irnos ya, seguro en el castillo todos están preocupados por nosotros - dijo Yuuri.

Y después de montar cada uno su respectivo caballo, partieron.

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

-Heika! Me preocupé mucho por usted… estuvimos buscándolo toda la mañana y no lo encontramos - gimoteó Günter.

-Siento mucho haberlos hecho preocuparse- dijo el joven Maou

-No se disculpe Heik... Yuuri, después de todo ya están aquí y están a salvo- dijo Conrad con una sonrisa (aquellas que son aptas para todo momento).

-¿Dónde estuvieron?- dijo Gwendal, que había estado fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro desde que llegó.

-Este… estuvimos en el pueblo- mintió Yuuri con una torpe sonrisa, esperando que Gwendal le creyese… y afortunadamente creyó la mentira.

-Ya es hora de dormir- dijo Wolfram que hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra -Vamos a nuestra habitación _henachoko_ - susurró el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

-Wolfram, yo no soy un _henachoko_- respondió Yuuri siguiendo fielmente a su prometido.

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación y ya cambiados con la ropa de dormir, se sentaron en su cama y Wolfram se dispuso a decirle a su prometido lo que le había querido decir toda la tarde…

-Yuuri…- dijo el mazoku en un tono serio cosa que sorprendió al Maou –yo sé que conmigo nada es fácil, y también sé que tu lo sabes bien pues me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo…pero también sé, también sé que… te amo- terminó susurrando el rubio

-Wolfram yo… yo te amo también- dijo el pelinegro –Y nunca lo dudes…-

Después de esta declaración ambos se besaron y se echaron en la cama, habían tenido un día con muchas emociones y muchos descubrimientos…

La noche recién comenzaba…

OOooooOooOooOoOooOo

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic!! =D

Qué les pareció??

Reviews?? Please!! este fic lo tuve que escribir 2 veces ToT se me borró de mi computadora… porfas!! Un comentario no cuesta nada!


End file.
